Boss osiedlowej mafii
by Yuuka5
Summary: Bo zmartwienie nie zawsze jest czymś negatywnym. /Znów fluff, niewyobrażalna ilość fluffu./ Jeśli tekst jest cały posklejany - fanfiction znów mi szaleje. Wybaczcie./ zdecydowanie nie ogarniam fanfictiona, i'm gonna die D':


- Wiesz Kagami – kun, czasem naprawdę chciałbym chociaż na chwilę zniknąć – mówi Kuroko i unosi wzrok na rozciągające się nad nimi gwieździste niebo. Kagami parska śmiechem, słysząc jego słowa.  
- Przecież co chwilę znikasz! Myślałby kto, że można się przyzwyczaić do twojego rozpływania się w powietrzu, a tu proszę, za każdym razem to samo.  
- Nie o to mi chodziło, Kagami – kun. – Chłopak kręci głową i przenosi wzrok na swojego rozmówcę. Tym razem to Kagami jest tym, który się odwraca, co śmieszy niższego z nich, choć nie daje po sobie tego poznać. – Miałem na myśli takie_ prawdziwe_ zniknięcie.  
- _Och_.

Tylko tyle potrafi wydusić z siebie Taiga, nagle pojmując słowa przyjaciela. Tetsuya w odpowiedzi tylko wzdycha, zapewne rozczarowany reakcją Kagamiego.

- T-to znaczy… - próbuje zreflektować się ciemnowłosy – dlaczego?  
- Cóż, po prostu myślę, że wizja odcięcia się od problemów i ciągłej presji wydaje się kusząca. Te mecze nakładają na nas nie tylko fizyczny, ale i psychiczny wysiłek.  
- Ee, no tak, racja.

Zapada niezręczna cisza, podczas której Taiga wręcz pluje sobie w brodę, próbując wymyślić cokolwiek, co może zrobić w tej sytuacji. Nie wie, co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Nie należy do osób specjalnie rozgadanych i nie ciągnie go do trudnych, egzystencjalnych tematów, którymi Kuroko często zaprząta sobie głowę, ale chce pomóc, a może nawet doradzić przyjacielowi. Czuje, że od dłuższego czasu z jego kumplem jest coś nie tak i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to może być jedyna okazja, by z nim o tym porozmawiać. Kuroko ma tendencję do porzucania lub zapominania niewygodnych tematów, więc nazajutrz najpewniej puści w niepamięć dzisiejszą rozmowę, a Kagami nie będzie mógł wyciągnąć z niego, co się dzieje.  
- Kuroko, czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? Pamiętaj, może mi zaufać.  
_A mogłem siedzieć cicho_ – myśli wyższy z dwójki, w głębi duszy płacząc nad swoim wątpliwym geniuszem.  
- Raczej nie, Kagami – kun – odpowiada zdziwiony Tetsuya, patrząc podejrzliwie na swojego rozmówcę. – Dlaczego pytasz?  
- No wiesz… Odniosłem wrażenie, ze ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz – wyrzuca z siebie chłopak, po czym od razu odwraca wzrok od jasnowłosego, nie chcąc widzieć pogłębiającego się zdziwienia na twarzy kumpla.  
- Co przez to rozumiesz?  
- Jesteś przygnębiony i rozkojarzony, snujesz się po korytarzach jak jakiś duch, a przez te twoje wory pod oczami wyglądasz jak panda! – Kagami nie powstrzymuje już słowotoku, który ciśnie mu się usta. Nie obchodzi go już czy zostanie wyśmiany; w tamtej chwili w jego myślach krążyły jedynie przerażające scenariusze tego, co może być powodem zachowania Tetsuyi. – Nie wiem czy stało się coś złego, może masz problemy, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć! Nawet jeśli byłbyś zamieszany w przemyt narkotyków lub jakiś boss osiedlowej mafii polowałby na ciebie… - Kuroko kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Taigi, tym samym uciszając go.

Ciemnowłosy ze zdziwieniem obserwuje uśmiech chłopaka i delikatny, ledwo zauważalny rumieniec wpływający na jego twarz.

- Doceniam to, Kagami – kun, ale naprawdę nic się nie dzieje – odpowiada, a jego rumieniec staje się coraz bardziej widoczny. – Dziękuję, że tak się o mnie martwisz.  
- To… - Umysł Taigi nie przyjął jeszcze do wiadomości odpowiedzi jasnowłosego. – To jak mi wyjaśnisz swoje zachowanie, hm?  
- Cóż, jak już mówiłem, nasza obecna sytuacja jest trochę napięta. – Wzdycha. – Po prostu się stresuję, zwłaszcza, że nasz następny mecz będzie dla mnie bardzo ważny. Zależy mi na wygranej, Kagami – kun.  
- I to wszystko? – dziwi się ciemnowłosy.  
- Tak.  
- Łojzicku! – wybucha nagle Kagami, łapiąc się za głowę, - A już myślałem, że wpakowałeś się w jakieś cholerne bagno! Że masz na karku rosyjską mafię, czy co!

Kuroko w odpowiedzi tylko delikatnie unosi kąciki ust, po czym podciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej i ponownie wbija wzrok w niebo nad nimi. Po chwili spogląda na towarzysza i mówi:  
- Muszę już iść, Kagami – kun.  
- Co tak szybko? Zostań jeszcze chwilę! – protestuje chłopak, w głębi duszy wiedząc, że z jasnowłosym i tak nie ma dyskusji, po czym dodaje smętnie: - Nie chcę zostać tu sam.

Tetsuya patrzy przez chwilę na Taigę, po czym – patrząc prosto na niego – przysuwa się w stronę swojego rozmówcy. Kagami wyraźnie widzi wahanie w tych błękitnych, tak przez niego lubianych oczach i nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej także się przybliża. Na jego policzki znów wstępują rumieńce, gdy widzi jak jasnowłosy z zaciekawieniem się w niego wpatruje.  
- Kuroko, czy chciałbyś może…

Nawet nie dochodzi do połowy zdania, gdy nagle czuje, jak do jego ust zostają przytknięte inne, cieplejsze i delikatniejsze od tych jego. Machinalnie zamyka oczy i kładzie dłonie na talii Tetsuyi, który wplata palce we włosy Kagamiego. Życie wokół nich jakby zamiera, a czas staje. Istnieją tylko oni i ich pierwszy, ciut niezdarny pocałunek.

Dopiero po chwili odsuwają się od siebie, a czerwone, głębokie wypieki pokrywają ich twarze. Na usta czerwonowłosego wpływa zadowolony uśmiech.  
- N-naprawdę muszę już iść, Kagami – kun.  
- Och – duka chłopak, wciąż zauroczony pocałunkiem. –Mhm.

Kuroko odwraca się od towarzysza i wstaje, rozciągając się. Dopiero teraz zauważa, jak bardzo zmarznięty jest, ale jakimś cudem powstrzymuje drżenie.

Po raz ostatni spogląda na wciąż siedzącego na ziemi Kagamiego i aż nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu wpełzającego na usta, kiedy widzi, jak bardzo rozmarzoną minę ma jego _kumpel_.  
- Kagami – kun – mówi jasnowłosy, a jego głos jest przepełniony przeróżnymi uczuciami. – Dziękuję, że tak się o mnie martwiłeś. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Kagami uśmiecha się pod nosem, słysząc to.  
- Zawsze do usług, Kuroko.


End file.
